


Fever Dreams

by RedHairedN3rd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dadza, Fever, I dont write FF alot oops, Just wanted to project, Not Beta Read, Phil is a Dad to these gremlins, Phil loves his sons, Please correct me if I made mistakes yikes, Sickfic, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), enjoy <3, mention of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedN3rd/pseuds/RedHairedN3rd
Summary: Phil reflects on when his youngest had a fever.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 911





	Fever Dreams

Phil jolts awake.

He felt a bit disorientated from suddenly waking up. Why was he up again? Phil blinked groggily, getting the last bit of sleep out of them. There has to be a good reason why he's awake. 

Glancing at the clock, the bright light was reading 02:23 am at him, and he sighs softly. So much for getting good sleep for the night. 

Just as Phil was considering sleeping again, he heard the sound of crying, the sound he woke up from. This set of alarms in Phil’s head, one of his boys were crying after all. His dad sixth sense probably kicked in. 

Phil sat up, wondering who was crying. He listens to the tone and sound as he glanced at the baby monitor and found that it was who he expected. He palms his eyes and stands gingerly, slipping his slippers on. 

Tommy was sleeping through the night for the past thew weeks, so it was a bit odd to see him up. The 3-year-old, despite being in his terrible threes, was pretty good with going to bed. Especially when his sons drained him once they got back from school for the day. Wooden sword fighting did a lot to the toddler. 

Techno was getting good at sword fighting too, but Wilbur wasn’t showing that much progress. He was worried at first, but now he knows techno was keeping him safe. He knew that Tommy had potential too, he was small, and he did mess up his swings, but as long as that kid kept his determination he was fine. 

Speaking of Tommy, the 3-year-old was still crying as he made his way down the hallway. The cries now echoed the hallway, and he smiles fondly as his middle child popped his head out of the room with a scowl on his face. 

“Dad, can you shut Tommy up,” Wilbur grumbles, watching as Phil walked up the hallway. He follows through, his concern slightly bleeding through.  
Phil chuckles and ruffles his hair, “On my way to doing that kiddo, just go back to bed.”  
Wilbur rolled his eyes and nodded; he was getting really moody lately. Phil wasn’t sure what to make of it but ignored it. He finally opens the door, and steps into the room. 

“Hey, Tommy? What’s wrong son,” He mumbles, stepping to the bed towards his youngest. His heart broke at the sight he saw.  
Tommy was flushed, his eyes glassy and snot running down his nose. He was all sweaty and clammy, and even Phil could feel the heat from where he was. 

“D-da-ad!” Tommy cried; his voice was hoarse too. Poor thing was running a fever.  
Phil shushed his youngest, reaching down to put his hand on his forehead, and he almost flinched away at the heat. That was not good. Phil scoops up Tommy, noting the boy was trembling as he grabs the blanket to keep on his shoulders for comfort. 

“I’m here, shh” Phil shushed Tommy, rubbing his back as he walked out the bedroom, and pass Wilbur to the bathroom. He could feel Tommy’s small hands gripping his pyjama shirt as he turns the light on to the bathroom. 

After he rummaged around in the cupboard, he finally found the thermometer and with one arm holding Tommy to his chest and uses his other hand to set up the ear thermometer with a new probe cover. He started to bounce Tommy as Tommy started to whine and puts the thermometer into his ear. 

Phil waited the few seconds, and when it beeps he hears Tommy giggle. That made Phil smile, even unwell his little gremlin can find anything funny. What wasn’t funny was the reading. 

37.8 C. 

Well… that was a lot worse than he thought. ‘That’s close to a doctor’s visit.’ Phil mused as he puts it down and held his son close, not changing his reaction to keep his son calm. 

“Come on Toms, let's go downstairs, yea? We can put the movie on and get some clothes to cool you down,” He says softly in a comforting voice, and Tommy makes a small agitated noise in return. 

Phil was just turning to leave the bathroom, and he blinks as he sees Wilbur again.  
“Is Tommy ok?” He asks, his young eyes wide and worried, and Phil felt his heart flutter at his middle child. His boys were amazing, and he would fight anyone who said otherwise. 

Phil smiles warmly, “He’s fine, Wilbur, just a bit under the weather,” Phil replies as he left the bathroom to go downstairs. 

Wilbur didn’t reply, but he follows as Phil carried Tommy down the stairs. Phil would’ve told him to go to bed, but it was early Saturday morning, he wasn’t too fussed. The argument wasn’t worth it either. 

Phil decides to make him useful, “Wil, want to go get a tub of water and a cloth for me please,?” He asks and gets to the couch, putting Tommy on it.  
Wil was about to reply but Tommy made a shrill cry, bubbling and wailing snottily as Phil pulled away. This caused both the boys to wince, but bother Phil went back to him Tommy quieted down. 

Techno, his oldest, sat on the couch with Tommy and pulled him into his chest. The piglin hybrid had his long pink hair out and pulled his spare blanket around Tommy as well. “Stop crying Tommy, you're going to wake the birds.” His low soothing voice rang out.  
Phil was used to Techno appearing without a sound, some people always jumped. Phil uses the moment of calm to go and get the children's ibuprofen and paracetamol from the kitchen and measure up the doses. 

Phil smiles again as he heard the strum of a guitar, soft and gentle to not overwhelm anyone, but loud enough to be heard. Phil was so proud of his boys, he couldn’t say it enough. The little moments like these made everything worth it. 

He was undeniably stressed, it was true, but his boys were worth it. Like how as he came back with some apple juice and the medicine, techno was already putting a cloth on Tommy’s head and humming at him, while Wilbur strummed his guitar to stop his fussing. 

The medicine was luckily not a big ordeal, Tommy happy to have it with the apple juice. 

Phil will probably have to take Tommy to the doctor tomorrow, but for now, he will let the boys play doctor. 

-

It took a while, but Phil managed to get them settled down with Aristo cats playing in the background, and he takes a moment to reflect. 

Phil himself was sitting on the pull-out mattress next to the couch, Tommy curled up against his chest. Wilbur was sleeping on the couch above them, and Techno was asleep on the armchair curled up, them all having stayed until Tommy had fallen asleep. The fever hadn’t settled down, and Tommy did throw up once, but the house was now calm with the cat's voices washing over him. 

Fevers have nothing over his kids. 

-

Phil pondered over the memory as he watched Tommy sleep in his old bed in his old room, his friend Tubbo curled up in his chest with bandages around his stomach and torso. It’s so crazy how much time flies. How much his boys grow up. How much they change without him. 

Niki had told him what happen, after their long and tiring trip from Pogtopia and Manber-L’Manberg. Phil had felt horrified. His sons? Doing all these things? While Phil was off earning his wings in the end as he always had wanted to do? What dad did that make him? 

Phil ran his hand shakily through Tommy’s hair, he wasn’t able to sleep. Tommy had a fever, and so did Tubbo. Their wounds were infected. Tubbo took some healing potions for his burns, Tommy refusing any potions to make sure Tubbo was fully healing. 

Phil couldn’t help but think about when Tommy had his worse fever he’s ever had. He had to take Tommy to the Hospital after that long morning, turns out he had an ear infection. Techno and Wilbur had come to the hospital with him then, and despite Tommy being so unwell, they had fun. 

Phil had got them balloons, and they got a group picture of all of them in the one bed. That was once of the scariest days for him, his youngest being so unwell. He was fine obviously, he was just severely dehydrated and unwell. But his sons had never been that sick before. Nothing had reached that fear. 

But this? His boys in wars? Fighting for rights? Being banished? Phil felt like the worse father in the world. He hasn’t been watching his boys. Now they are hurt, or insane, or…he doesn’t even know anymore. 

But, as Phil watched Tommy pull Tubbo closer protectively, at least he did some good somewhere. 

He glanced at Niki, and stands, leaving the room to the front door. 

Time to bring his other boy’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh thanks for reading, I dont write alot and this was really rushed. Check out my art page:
> 
> @RedHairedN3rd on Instagram
> 
> Tytyty


End file.
